


For You

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never once took my eyes off of the boy on our bed as I pressed back into Jasper's growing arousal." A dirty, all male threesome written in 100-word drabbles for Fardareismai2's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was written for the lovely Fardareismai2's birthday. To see all the stories (lots of hot slash) she was gifted, go here: happybdayfard. blogspot. com (remove 3 spaces.)**
> 
> **Thank you to Conversed, not only for betaing but also providing most of the prompt words. Thanks as well to Strae and jacksonmccoy for pre-reading. Special thank you to Mathab, who helped with the prompts. Love you all. Mwah!**

**mirror**

I couldn't understand the look on Jasper's face as we walked home from dinner. He just kept smiling, ignoring my suspicious glances. It was almost a dark smile, secretive. It sent a shiver down my spine.

He was up to something, and I had absolutely no idea what it was. I was excited, nonetheless.

After arriving home and shedding our coats and shoes, he led me straight back to our bedroom. I thought nothing of it and eagerly followed.

I froze in place when Jasper opened the door, revealing a reflected pair of unfamiliar dark eyes staring back at me.

**coffee**

I turned my head and bit my lip to muffle the moan that bubbled up at the sight before me. He was fucking gorgeous, lying naked and spread out on our bed, handcuffed to the headboard. His hair was dark like a fresh cup of black coffee, his body thin and long. He had plump pink lips adorning a beautiful face, and a thick, long cock to complete his perfect image.

Sinewy muscles strained against pale skin as his body twisted toward me, lust-darkened eyes meeting mine straight on.

"Jasper," I said raggedly, breathlessly, pushing my body back against his.

**curtains**

I never once took my eyes off of the boy on our bed as I pressed back into Jasper's growing arousal.

"He's for you, Edward," he whispered, lips and breath tickling the skin just below my ear.

Fire-hot, thrilling desire shot through my body, and I turned my head to kiss Jasper. His tongue was soft against my lips but his teeth were sharp as he nipped at me before pushing me toward the bed.

"What's your name?" I asked, kneeling beside him, brushing the curtains of hair from his dark eyes.

"Riley," he answered just before I kissed him.

**staircase**

"I'll be right back, you get started," Jasper said into my ear.

As I heard him moving down the staircase, I crawled further onto the bed, straddling Riley's torso.

He stared up into my eyes as I traced his nipples with my fingers, contemplating how naked I should be when Jasper returned.

I pulled off my shirt before I leaned down to taste his lips again, reveling in the needy sounds he made into my mouth as I pinched and twisted at his nipples.

As I slowly moved my lips down to his neck, he moaned, "Give me your cock."

**simmer**

I chuckled against his skin, kissing my way down. "Not yet, Riley, but have some patience and I will give it to you."

He groaned loudly as I sucked his nipple between my lips and ground my denim-clad hips between his bare legs. My need grew from a gentle simmer to a harsh rolling boil when I felt the sticky wetness leaking from his cock smear across my stomach.

With impatient licks, kisses, and bites, I moved downward until my mouth was hovering over the straining length of his hard cock.

Wrapping my lips tightly around him, I moaned enthusiastically.

**red**

He was exquisite. His skin was silk under my palms and tongue; he looked so fucking sexy watching me suck his cock while pulling against his handcuffs. He invaded all of my senses.

I didn't notice Jasper's return until his fingers were trailing up my spine. "Couldn't even get your pants off before you had to suck his cock," Jasper teased. "You cock whore."

I didn't stop, even when my body flushed red with embarrassment. Jasper's hand kept traveling over my body, not stopping until it was pressed firmly against my cock.

"Show him how hard he makes you, Edward."

**damp**

Jasper stripped himself naked before ridding me of my pants. His tongue flicked along Riley's shaft and my lips as he joined in on sucking his cock, kissing me around the thick length. Moving further up the bed, he kissed Riley, then settled himself high on his chest. I watched his ass flex as he fucked Riley's mouth while I continued sucking, grinding on the bed, desperately in need of friction.

With a flurry of motion, we changed positions, impatient for what was to come next. Hot, open-mouthed kisses were placed on damp, salty skin as fingers stretched and readied.

**scrape**

Jasper plunged into me in one quick movement; I grasped at Riley's legs, spreading them wider and pushing them higher. Jasper stayed still to let me adjust, and when I was ready to move, I slowly pushed into Riley, shivering at the dual sensation as Jasper's cock slid out.

The scrape of metal on metal was drowned out by our moans as we moved in unison, fucking each other. Jasper pounded me hard, forcing my cock deep into Riley's tight ass with every thrust.

"Look at him watching you," Jasper grunted in my ear. "Look at him watching us fuck."

**blink**

In the blink of an eye, I was coming undone. Jasper's words pushed me over the edge and I clenched down tight around him, sobbing my pleasure as he whispered encouragement. His arm wrapped around me to grip Riley's cock and stroked him hard and fast as he continued fucking me―fucking us both.

Riley came with a strangled cry just moments later, and I knew Jasper wasn't far behind. His hand clutched harshly at my hip as he fucked me, holding me in place. I weakly fell forward onto Riley's chest, slipping out of him as Jasper's thrusts became erratic.

**curve**

After releasing Riley and cleaning up, we all collapsed onto the bed, spent and exhausted. Jasper and I lay on our sides facing Riley, taking turns massaging his wrists while he watched us curiously.

Between kisses, we offered him smiles but no explanations; though we let him know he could stay the night if he wanted.

He remained on his back, eyes watching inquisitively as Jasper and I prepared to sleep. I knowingly hooked my leg over the curve in Jasper's knees while he threaded his fingers through my hair.

All was normal, even with the stranger in our bed.


End file.
